


Chess

by Jackeline Harkness (Jackeline_Harkness)



Series: Second Realities [5]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Major Character Injury, Renhardt - Freeform, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackeline_Harkness/pseuds/Jackeline%20Harkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Sean have been dating -if that is what one might choose to call it- for some time, but they're both unsure of what exactly to make of their relationship.</p><p>Nick knows that Sean wants him, both in his bed and on his side on the great chess game that will someday decide the fate of the world. But, is there something else?</p><p>Since they can never do things the easy way, it is conflict which finally forces them to face what is between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chess

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in the Second Realities universe, and takes place a few months after Nick and Sean started this odd relationship.  
> I wrote this for the people who have asked to know exactly how this event went... and because it was too tempting to resist xD

**Chess.**

 

 

“What is your fucking problem?” Nick demanded angrily as soon as the door to Sean’s office was closed.

The zauberbiest shot him a look that was pure cold warning. It was the middle of the night and only a few souls were still in the precinct, and they’d never talked about it openly, but he’d assumed they both agreed on the need to keep their personal lives out of their work space. It had worked for the best for both of them, even if Sean’s mind every now and then got the better of him and regaled him with images of a naked and sweaty Grimm moaning his name, splayed over his desk and begging him to fuck him until he couldn’t walk for three days.

As nice as the imagery might be, the thought didn’t stay in his mind for even a second, quickly replaced by complete annoyance at his lover.

“Lower your voice,” he warned.

Perhaps Nick knew him too well, because he actually responded to that as he spread his arms to gesture at their surroundings.

“There’s no one here at this time! Save for a couple of uniforms, but they’re too busy wishing they were done with their job already or not on the graveyard shift to pay us any attention. So there’s nothing to save you from hearing this: I’m done.”

Sean just looked at his officer, unimpressed. Nick had a lot to learn about dramatic pauses if he really meant them to be dramatic and not just a waste of everyone’s time.

“I’m done being your dog, and with you using me for your own purposes. I’m done being manipulated by you for the sake of whatever fucked up game you’re playing with everyone’s lives.”

“I’m not playing games, Nick.”

“Fuck you, Renard! You deliberately sent me chasing a clue that led to absolutely nowhere and you full knew that we’d miss the suspect because of it. I should report this, you actively interfering with an open investigation can’t…”

“You don’t wanna go there, Nick,” he said, because although he was patient and willing to forgive a lot of the man he was sharing his bed with on a regular basis, he didn’t take well to being threatened. Not even by a Grimm who might prove useful in the near future.

“Or perhaps I shouldn’t stick to official means on this one. Maybe I should take this one on like a Grimm instead of a police officer.”

Sean made himself inhale deeply a couple of times.

“I knew you wouldn’t let it go even if I told you to.”

“If _you told me to_?” the detective huffed out a laugh. “Are you hearing yourself? What was the problem? Are small drug dealing groups part of your schemes for Portland? Are they paying tribute to you, _your Highness_?”

Sean gritted his teeth.

“They’re not what you’re used to deal with. They’re really dangerous, you couldn’t take them on by yourself; that’s the reason I didn’t want you getting anywhere near them. I wanted you to stay safe.”

“Oh, so you did it to protect me.”

“Yes,” Sean said simply.

“Well, news flash, your majesty. I don’t need you or anyone to protect me. I can take care of myself. And I can take care of my job, which I will do, with or without your blessing. I don’t care what you want me to do or not to do. As my superior officer, you cannot make me drop the case… and as far as I’m concerned, that’s all you are.”

“Nick…”

“No. I said I’m done. I’m done being your shield and your lever and God knows what other kind of tool in that fucked up plan you have for the world. And if you run interference on my investigation again, I swear I will report you. And if that doesn’t go anywhere, I’ll ask to be transferred,” Nick turned towards the door, but Sean’s words stopped him.

“I’ve protected you and your career for longer than you know, in situations you don’t even imagine,” his voice was controlled as ever, but his jaw was tight.

“Like I said, I don’t need your protection.”

“Go ahead, then. Go chase after groups you don’t understand and see why Grimms are never among the most long-lived people in the world.”

The detective didn’t grace that with an answer, instead continuing his way out and slamming the door hard enough to make all the window glasses rattle.

“So much for calm confrontation,” Nick muttered to himself as he exited the precinct. He had planned to have that conversation like Renard usually did, all cool and collected, but he hadn’t been able to control himself. Perhaps he’d wanted to see the royal bastard get at least a bit upset, like he gave a damn about what he thought; not remain cool and business-like. Perhaps he’d hoped to at least see his temper flare… whatever sign that he wasn’t just a tiny piece in the complex games he played.

He went back to his apartment and tried to ignore the annoyance and frustration that had seemed to pile up higher and higher as he saw the small place, with so many things to be put away and cleaned up because he never seemed to have the time, energy and mood to get it done. He took a hot shower, hoping that it’d help him relax. It didn’t work. His mind wouldn’t cool down.

He forced himself to lie in bed for a couple of hours, and when sleep kept avoiding him, he just gave up and turned his computer on, going over every detail they had on the case so far. He could see where he could just turn the case over to the narcotics department… but he could also see the things he’d seen before, when he’d decided to listen to Renard and ignore his gut.

In the middle of the night, in those darkest pre-dawn hours, he shrugged on his jacket and went out. The bunch he was after weren’t exactly the type to keep a nine to five schedule anyway, and he’d most likely find them in the streets at that time. He left his badge at home, deciding he wouldn’t take them on as a cop but as a Grimm. If there was a part of his that was going after these guys out of sheer personal revenge… well, he was sure the world would be a better place without them. It sure would be for the likes of Danny Mason and his family, so he could live with that.

He didn’t have trouble finding the two yaguarete drug dealers.

They noticed him, and maybe they didn’t know he was a Grimm, but they sure could feel there was something off in him, because they exchanged a few words and suddenly decided to abandon the streetlamp under with they’d been standing, trying –and failing– to look as if they’d always planned to just go home at 4:17 am.

Later, he’d kick himself for letting his temper get the better of him and make the rookie mistake of following the suspects into the world’s most obvious trap. At the time, he was genuinely surprised when the two tugs just stopped and turned around to look straight at him… just as they were joined by four more yaguarete.

No one wasted time talking. Nick knew they were trying to kill him when they launched themselves at him, and they all knew he was a Grimm and that he’d be glad to rip their throats out and leave them for the flies in that back alley.

As a Grimm, he was a natural predator for most wesen, and there were few that could match him. Two yaguarete were a challenge, but he knew he could come up on top. Six were a totally different story, and he knew he had really screwed up as he stopped trying to get a punch in and just did his best to avoid the worst of the damage. He wasn’t sure he was successful as he felt a claw slash at his forearm, a quick land on his back and the pain resonate as a gong through his body as his kidney exploded in agony.

Someone’s full weight landed on his back and he couldn’t keep his balance. His knees gave out and his left leg protested the violent landing. He was way in over his head, and he knew it.

He felt hands holding him down, a clawed hand fisted in his hair, the cold and unforgiving muzzle of a big gun pressed against his head. He couldn’t make sense of the words the man spat at him.

He closed his eyes and, for a moment, he didn’t care that he was going to die. His mind didn’t stop in the fact itself, and instead focused on the fallout. For a moment, he wondered how many of his ancestors had met their end in similar situations, and what would everyone think of the way he’d gone? Would his friends come out and hunt these bastards for revenge? Would Sean?

He heard the gunshot, felt the adrenaline spike up, his muscles tense… but the brief and sharp pain he was expecting never came. Instead, claws scratched his skin as they let go of him in a hurry, he heard the sickening wet crack of breaking bones and a string of curses barked out from different throats. A split second later, his eyes were open, and pure instinct was making him stand up, and join Sean in the fight. When he woged, when he let out his zauberbiest part, Sean was damn strong… but he was still no match for six pissed off yaguarete.

He did his best to ignore the pain from his multiple bruises, and he cursed himself for not being of more help to Sean. The best he could do was let his instincts take over, to not think about each movement and just take it, as fast and hard as he could.

One of the attackers managed to grab his neck, and he pressed hard. Nick ignored the instinctual panic at having his airflow cut, and instead took advantage of the position, grabbing the yaguarete’s head and then yanking it hard and fast, feeling a sick relief when the guy’s neck snapped and he was suddenly free and able to draw breath, black spots dancing in his eyes.

He felt himself grabbed from behind and pushed to the side. He was about to elbow the guy when he heard the sound right in his ear, a mix of angry growl and pained howl. He realized it was Sean only when he was already letting go of him and twisting to avoid another attack. Nick moved, too, slamming his whole arm against the guy’s face and making him black out.

Next thing, he heard two gunshots and he turned to see Sean standing there, panting and still pointing the gun at the dead drug dealers. He could only watch as Sean walked over to him and put a bullet in the unconscious yaguarete’s head. The guy immediately stopped breathing.

Sean didn’t holster his gun. Nick saw the weapon fall to the filthy pavement before he went forward to support Sean, who was doubling over, hissing in pain, with his human façade back in place. It was only then that he noticed the copious amount of blood staining Sean’s clothes and, even worse, how the stain kept spreading. Fast.

“How bad is it?” Nick asked, already pulling Sean’s jacket and shirt off. It was cold, but he knew enough to know that if he didn’t put pressure on a wound that was bleeding that fast, no EMT in the world would make it on time.

“Bad,” Sean hissed, doing his best to help Nick remove his shirt. He felt as if liquid fire was streaming down his left shoulder and back.

Nick used the ruined shirt to wipe the overflow of blood before pressing the expensive fabric against the long wound over Sean’s shoulder blade, and felt sick as he saw the white of the bone before blood drowned it all again. They had managed perhaps two steps, with the captain leaning heavily on the Grimm when, without any warning, Sean blacked out.

The detective could barely keep himself from going into full-blown panic.

“Come on, Sean,” he gritted out. He knew his chances of getting him to wake up were null, but it somehow helped his fear and frustration to talk to him. He knew they couldn’t wait for an ambulance. Cursing, he fought his own injuries to bend down and get Sean settled into a fireman’s carry.

He somehow managed to get Sean settled on the back seat, bleeding like a fountain. He didn’t care about the red smears on his clothes or his phone as he took the driver’s seat and dialed the emergency number, already driving towards the hospital. At that hour, the streets were pretty much deserted, and he ran the red lights over, the only thought in his head what he would do if he didn’t get Sean the help he needed.

They were waiting for them when he got to the hospital, and then they were rushing the captain in, and a doctor and two nurses were insisting on checking his own injures and Nick was telling them he was fine, and he was just pacing because no one would tell him anything.

It took the hospital staff and Hank a few good minutes to make him realize he was probably going into shock himself, and to get him to calm down and allow a doctor to check him. There was a lot of bruising, a few shallow scratches and a pulled muscle in his left leg.

He stayed at the hospital even after he was officially discharged around mid-morning, still pacing through the hall after they told them Sean was stable and out of danger, despite the major blood loss.

“You should go home,” Hank insisted.

Nick only gave him a sour look that maybe his partner didn’t deserve. But how could he just go home while Sean was in still in the ICU? He didn’t care if the captain was sedated, he wanted to see him and confirm that he’d be alive to face the battles and fights ahead of them. He was starting to not care about discreteness and tell the staff that he was Renard’s lover if that would make them let him in.

Perhaps he should be blaming himself. After all, he was the one blinded by rage badly enough to dive head-first into a stupidly dangerous situation. But he wasn’t. He was more worried about the implications of Sean putting himself in danger after they’d basically told each other they were through. He couldn’t stop thinking about what, exactly, they were to each other. Allies? Friends? Bed mates? Boss and subordinate?

The thing that refused to leave Nick’s head was the fact that Sean was always strong, always thinking ahead and taking only carefully calculated risks, because every day of his life was a cold war that threatened to become open fire at any minute. He wasn’t sure he was comfortable facing directly what it all meant.

It was only when the chief nurse threatened to have security remove him from the building that Nick allowed Hank to pull him out of there and to his apartment, where he went into autopilot mode to shower, eat and wait until a mix of exhaustion and meds made him sleep.

A couple of days later, he was finally allowed to see Sean, and he couldn’t exactly blame Hank for wanting to go with him and make sure everything was alright. He knew he’d been less than mature and professional the last time… but he still allowed himself to be annoyed at his partner.

Wu was just leaving. Hank gave him a quick hello, and Nick simply ignored his comments about his knowledge of a perfect soundtrack for a hero walk.

Renard was lying on a hospital bed, which looked ridiculously small for his body, propped up on pillows so he could avoid putting too much of his weight on his injured back.

“It’s good to see you, Captain,” Hank started cheerfully, his expression turning into one of sheer horror as Nick walked past him, up to the bed, and went to claim Renard’s mouth in a kiss that was definitely not appropriate for decent company. He looked away from the scene, focusing on the bland patterns of the sheets and the faded blue of the curtains… and when they didn’t stop, he just sighed and exited the room, letting the air know that he’d be back later.

“I think that answers one of my questions,” Sean said when they finally parted, one hand still cupping Nick’s jaw.

“Which one?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

Nick inhaled deeply, deciding it was better to tackle the matter and be done with it. The civilized part of him that insisted he should wait until Sean was out of the hospital quickly quieted by the part that reminded him their lives were nowhere near normal, and would never be.

“I think it does.”

Sean looked directly into his eyes for a moment, and he understood what Nick was on to.

“I was wondering if you’d come… and if you’d be more than an officer under my command when we saw each other again.”

Nick nodded, grabbing Sean’s hand and fixing his eyes on the dot pattern of the sheets.

“I don’t think I could do that. I can’t go back to seeing you every day as just my captain. And… and I need to know.”

“What do you need to know?”

“I know you’re involved in all these politics and worse stuff. I’ve seen some of it firsthand. And I know you’re pretty good at it, too. So I’ve been thinking, and I can’t figure out why you’d do that. Why you’d risk your life like that after I told you I wouldn’t be part of it, hell, that I wouldn’t even be part of your official work anymore. Whatever purpose I might serve in the grand scheme of things… I’m pretty sure it’s nowhere as important as what you can do. And certainly not enough for you to risk your life for me.”

“It had nothing to do with politics,” Sean said, and his voice was still calm, but sounded a bit off. “I told you once that you were more important to me than the key was…”

Nick remembered it, alright. It had been the first time they’d gone back to his place with the excuse of having a drink and the intention of fucking each other senseless, with or without drinks. He’d jokingly commented, between kiss and kiss, that if that was an attempt to get into his apartment and find the key, he was wasting his time because the key wasn’t there. He hadn’t taken Sean’s answer to heart, dismissing them as the kind of thing a man like Renard chose to say in the heat of passion.

 “I meant it. And what I mean is, that you’re a lot more valuable to me than the key… regardless of you being a Grimm, or fighting on my side…”

The Grimm nodded, his eyes still lost in the ugly fabric.

“I’d much prefer it if you were by my side. But even if you’re not… I couldn’t let you go ahead and get yourself killed,” Sean said, his thumb rubbing circles on Nick’s hand.

“That’s… good,” the detective finally managed. He’d wondered a lot of times, but just thinking about having a serious conversation with Renard, about feelings of all things, had made him deeply uncomfortable. Now he wondered why he hadn’t had the balls to do it sooner. “I don’t think I could handle being just a tool for you… a piece in your chess board…”

“I wouldn’t let myself get injured like this for a chess piece.”

“I don’t think you would.”

Sean smiled, one of those tiny, barely-there smiles, but Nick appreciated it for the genuine gesture that it was, and Nick leaned forward to feel that smile against his lips.

“So… we’re doing this, then.”

“It looks like it,” Sean agreed. “I don’t think your partner will spread any stories, but since you’re not exactly being discrete…”

“There’s another thing. I don’t want you to keep me in the dark. I want to know what’s going on, and why we’re doing things. I want to trust you… but you’ll have to trust me, too.”

“I do trust you, Nick. I have for a long time. And I will tell you things… but I still claim my right to protect you.”

“As long as it doesn’t mean you manipulate me or keep things from me.”

“Alright. I can do that.”

“Good,” Nick said, and kissed him again.

Sean barely kept himself from saying he might have to let himself be injured more often.

“What became of the bodies?”

“They must be in the morgue, I think.”

The captain gave him a questioning look.

“Investigation turned to action gone wrong,” Nick said. Then, when he saw that Sean was going to ask something else, he hurried to add, “Wu and Hank have been handling it.”

“And you?”

“I gave my statement. And I… I’ve been recovering, myself,” he exchanged a long look with his lover, and finally he gave in and admitted, “and maybe worrying about you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry? If anything, I’m the one who…”

“Don’t. Let’s just work this out… and make it work.”

Nick nodded.

“We can work with that, I think. Your Highness.”

Sean chuckled, and quickly stopped, wincing in obvious pain.

“Are you alright?”

“I’ll live,” Sean said, being unnaturally still for a moment. “Especially if I get a dose of meds soon.”

“Want me to go call the nurse?”

“It’s ok,” he reached for the buzzer that would call the nurse, and he had to suppress a smile at the prospect of seeing Nick get jealous when the young woman came to give him his meds and invariably started flirting with him. “Let’s just… not do this again. It does hurt.”

“It won’t happen again. I’ll claim my right to protect you, as well.”

“I’ll agree with that. Just to avoid argument at the moment.”

Nick huffed a soft and short laugh, at the bottom of his heart glad that they seemed to be alright, even better than they were before. He squeezed Sean’s hand and stole another quick kiss before the nurse came.

 


End file.
